


Tsukkisaurus

by SassyStrider



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Childhood Friends, Yamaguchi Week 2K15
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 21:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5180639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyStrider/pseuds/SassyStrider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dino playdate between Tsukishima and Yamaguchi in a world of childish make-believe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsukkisaurus

**Author's Note:**

> I believe that as children they’d be more cute and excitable before they became teens. Written for Yamaguchi Week day 2: Tsukki/childhood

"...Yam, that's not a t-rex. No, that isn't either, just- yam stop it's this one."  Tsukishima sighed in annoyance as he watched Yamaguchi hopelessly try to identify the Tyrannosaurus Rex toy he said he wanted to show him and picked up a green on the very far left. "Yam, you weren't even close. That's a stegosaurus and velociraptor." Yamaguchi hung his head in defeat and then looked up at Tsukishima.

"Sorry Tsukki. I at least tried though!" He smiled at that fact and then averted his gaze to the tyrannosaurus rex toy in Tsukki's right hand. "So, you wanted to show me that, right?" Tsukishima nodded with a bit of excitement in the motion and held up the toy more instead of clenching his fist around it.

"Mom got me this new dinosaur. Of course, I knew this type already, but I didn't have a toy of one until today." He sat the down in front of Yamaguchi and pointed at the large teeth in its mouth. "These teeth could eat you right up, Yam. Chomp chomp!" He mashed the toy against Yamaguchi's leg and Yamaguchi yelped and giggled, trying to move his leg away from the toy no matter how relentless Tsukishima was. "T-rexs were fearful p..." He paused, trying to remember how to pronounce the word. "...praydators. I'm, uh, fairly certain that's how you say it. Er, not that you'd know Yam. It's a biiig vocab word for a mature kid like me."

"Hey! Uh, but I guess you're right. I don't know that word, Tsukki. Teach it to me?" He looked up at Tsukishima with a big smile and hopeful eyes, and Tsukishima hummed in agreement, taking a deep breath before explaining the word to Yamaguchi.

"A prittador-" He started before Yamaguchi raised his hand and interrupted him.

"I thought you said it was 'pray-da-tor?'" He corrected Tsukishima, speaking slowly as to make sure he said the word correctly.

"Yam, I know what I'm talking about. And yeah, it's praytador. I just, said it wrong, okay?" Yamaguchi nodded,listening intently to Tsukishima's words as he started to explain. "A praydator is something that hunts other things, and they're something go be feared. Like the t-rex." He pet the toy a few times, looking down at it with a loving smile. "T-rexs are my favorite. They also have these tiny arms-" 

"Just like you?" Yamaguchi snickered, watching as Tsukishima shot him a light glare, and burst out into giggles. "Tsukki, Tsukki! You can be a..." He paused for effect. "... _Tsukkisaurus_!" He burst out into giggles and Tsukishima smacked him in the arm, scowl evident on his face though it was obvious he was struggling to hold back on giggling himself.

"Fine, if I'm a 'tsukkisaurus', then you're..." He grabbed a book off of his bookshelf whose cover was covered in pictures of dinosaurs and leaves through the pages until he stopped on one of them. "You're a 'yamachuanosaurus'." He smiled smugly as he showed Yamaguchi a page with a picture of a mauve-colored dinosaur with the name "Yangchuanosaurus" underneath it.

"Hehe, how can you even pronounce that? Y-yangchwa-yangchuo- ahhh!" He yelled in frustration with a smile on his face, not being able to correctly pronounce the name of the dinosaur on the page. "How many dinosaurs are even in this book?"

"Mmm..." Tsukishima quickly flipped through the pages until he was near the front of it then turned back to the page with the Yangchuanosaurus. "This book has 30 pages so I guess 30, with one per page, right? Dinosaurs are so cool, so dad got me this book so I could learn more about 'em." Yamaguchi nodded at Tsukishima's words, reading some of the words on the page.

"It says here that these are meat. So do T-rexs, right?" Tsukki nodded in reply and Yamaguchi's face lit up. "Aaaa, we're both meat-eating dinos!" He smiled and put his arms in a t-rex position so they looked smaller and more like dino arms. "Psst, Tsukki, look. I'm a Yamachuwnosaurus! Raawwr!!" He flailed his arms around and leaned against Tsukishima's shoulder.

"Wha- hey!" He fell over onto the pillows next to him with the force of Yamaguchi leaning against his shoulder pushing him to the side. "Yams, hey-" He pushed against Yamaguchi's side, not being able to help the few laughs that escaped him.

"Raawwwr! Tsukki, be a dino with me!" He grinned at Tsukishima and stopped leaning against his aides allowing him to sit up again. "Tsuuuuuukki. Raaaawwwr!!" He shoved his face in Tsukishima's shoulder and laughed as he pretended to know on it with his "dino teeth". " I'll eat you right up, rawr! Aorey to have to do this, Tsukkisaurus. Real sorry, Tsukki. H-hehe!!" Tsukishima shoved his face away and snickered, raising his arms into dino position in defeat.

"Fine, fine, you win, oh great yamachuanosaurus. I, the Tsukkisaurus, will fight along with you. Together we shall be the ultimate dinos!" Tsukishima smiled at Yamaguchi, who beamed in return, his face lighting up.

"Yeah! Hey, Tsukkisaurus, roar like an ultimate dino would!" He bounced in excitement and looked at Tsukishima expectantly.

"Huh? Oh, uh," he averted his eyes and breathed in for his roar, "r-rawww-"

"Kei, dinner's ready!" He stopped mid-roar as he heard his mother call him and Yamaguchi to the dining room for dinner, and sheepishly closed his mouth, clearing his throat and climbing off the bed to go to the dining room. Yamaguchi followed closely behind him into the warm kitchen. It smelled like chicken nuggets, and Tsukishima idly wondered if his mom had made the dino chicken nuggets Yamaguchi and he ate all the time.

He had guessed right. There on the table were two small plates with a few dino chicken nuggets in them and two containers for ketchup. Tsukishima 'be mom smiled warmly from her seat at the dining table when they entered, watching as they took their seats.

"So boys, what were you up to today? I heard quite some noise up there." She giggled and waited for the boys responses for no longer than four seconds before Yamaguchi piped up to answer.

"We were dinos!" He picked up a chicken nugget and raised it up high. "This is the fierce Tsukkisaurus, and his companion," he picked up another chicken nugget, "the Yamachuwnysaurus!!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr link: http://bluh-bluh-huge-blogger.tumblr.com/post/132902330902/tsukkisaurus


End file.
